Trains
DO NOT EDIT Trains will be/is a 2021 Walt Disney Animation Studios and 20th Century Fox 3D animated comedy-train racing theatrical film about a diesel engine named Richard Diesel who rides the rails. Also, it is the first Trains universe film and Disney's 60th movie. This film got a 39.0%-99.1% on Rotten Tomatoes and rated PG for some rude humor and action. David Newman will compose the score. From the creators of Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Planes, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana & Gigantic comes Trains. This movie was announced on December 11, 2016 after Zootopia, Finding Dory & Moana were released, They are working on the animation, the story & the characters in the film. It will be released on July 10, 2021. Voice cast *Steve Zahn as Richard Diesel, the film's protagonist (In the racing scene he chose a sponsor called "Diesel-eze" and his number is 37, The same year Disney released the first feature length film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs") *Nate Torrence as Sam Picker, Richard's pickup truck friend (He also had a cameo in the 2016 Disney film Zootopia when Nick Wilde was in the way). *Keith Wickham as Robert Commuter, Richard's best friend and film's deuteragonist. *Dane Cook as Rupert Steamer, Richard's second best friend, and film's tritagonist. *Ringo Starr as Ronald Traver, Richard and Ronan's father and Rachel's husband. *Teresa Gallagher as Rachel Freighter, Richard and Ronan's mother and Ronald's wife. *Rob Rackstraw as Robin Diesel, Rupert's good friend, and supportive character. *Steven Kynman as Rufus Commuter, Robert's old friend, humorous character and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *David Thewlis as Ronan Steamer, Ronald and Rachel's son and Richard's brother. *The Umbilical Brothers as Trevor and Daniel, Richard's old racing friends and secondary deuteragonists. *Crispin Glover as Rubin Tenderson, Richard's racing best friend. *Jodi Benson as Linda Diesel, Richard's love interest. *Steve Buscemi as Roger, Ronald's brother, Peter's father and Richard's uncle. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Copps (She appeared as a car version of Judy Hopps) *Jason Bateman as Bullet Train 1 and Nick Drive (He appeared in the car version of Zootopia called "Cartopia"). *John C. Reilly as Ralph Truck (He appeared in a car version of Wreck-It Ralph called "Wreck-It Truck"). *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Drive (She appears as a car version of Vanellope von Schweetz). *Owen Wilson as Wayne Blackhorse, Bullet Train 2, George Steamer and Lightning McQueen. *Steve Guttenberg as Roland Railsling (Sidewall Rail #24) Rupert's brother. *Tim Whitnall as Norman Bogier (Shifty Train #13) Rufus' brother. *Rupert Degas as Hunter Arrow (Red Arrow #18) Richard's racing friend. *Matthew Lillard as Jerry Railchanger (RacePoints #78) Bernie's brother. *Breckin Meyer as Bernie Sweatrail (Vagisteam #59), Jerry's brother. *Dave Foley as Michael Pistons (TrainGo #5), Richard's other racing friend and Redgie Railer. *Tom Stourton as Charles, Robin's brother. *Tobey Maguire as Peter, Richard's cousin. *Eldro Sodre as Raul, Richard's Brazilian train racing friend. *Tina Desai as Ashima, Richard's Indian girlfriend. *Hugh Jackman as Shane, an Australian train racer and Brad. *Yvonne Grundy as Nia, Raul's African girlfriend. *Han Suk-Kyu as Ham Ochi, a Korean train racer. *Rufus Jones as The Flying Scotsman, a British train racer and Richard's British train racing friend and Eugene. *Dan Li as Yong Bao, a Chinese train racer. *Togo Igawa as Hiro, a Japanese train racer. *Vladimir Eryomin as Ivan, a Russian train racer. *Humberto Velaz as Carlos, a Mexican train racer. *Cem Yilmaz as Camlik, a Turkish train racer. *Med Hondo as Etienne, a French train racer. *Ana Ofelia Murguia as Miguel, a Spanish train racer. *Cristina Scabbia as Gina, an Italian train racer. *Mikeal Persbrandt as Skane, a Swedish train racer. *Jennifer Weiss as Frieda, a German train racer. *Brad Garrett as Vinnie, a Canadian train racer (After the train crash which Steamy caused, he was towed out of the race and his line was "Don't take me out coach! I can still race!). *Jerry Trainor as Sam, an American train racer. *Jim Parsons as Jonathan Star(Shooting Star Train #66). *Matt Wilkinson as Nick Colinstrong (Adrenatoot #35). *Jack Black as Tom Diesel, Richard Diesel's old friend. *Denis Leary as Trev Diesel, Richard Diesel & Tom Diesel's friend. *J. K. Simmons as Muir Steamer. *Tim Curry as Stephenson. *Fred Tatasciore as Pramath. *Kerry Shale as Phil McTrainer (Fiber Deltic #32). *Joe Mills as Ernest Steamburn (Belurs Express #76). *Nick Palatas as Steve WeatherSpin (Race-Tech #34). *Bob Golding as Tyson McDiesel (Shunt-In-Go #55) *John Hasler as James RedBull (Crazy Train #8). *Robert Wilfort as Joe Shifter (Railroad Race #43). *William Hope as Lucas Trihumph (Rev-Steaming #12). *Glenn Wrage as David Conhonk (View Rail #83). *Justin Roiland as Henry Rails. *Neil Morrissey as Jason Deltic. *Stephen Mangan as Marvin Dieselski (Tank Boiler #56). *Adam Sandler as Nigel, Richard's mentor. *John Ratzenberger as Sam Dieselkins, Richard Diesel's pal who talked to him while he was daydreaming. *Jim Cummings as Tom Shunter. *Peter Cullen as Jeff Steaminghozen(A car that transforms into a train) *Tom Kenny as Greg Earnhardt Motivesteam (High-Rail #23). *Michael J. Fox as Marty Corndiesel (Tow Rail #11) *Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer Trainson (Comdieselster #14) *Lindsay Lohan as Karen Reporter (Richard Diesel's new girl and interviewed him after the first race). *Mark Wahlberg as John, Samantha's husband. *Amanda Seyfried as Samantha, John's wife. *Taylor Launter as Henry Firefighter, a fire engine train. *Alan Marriot as Edward Policer, a police train. *Matthew Broderick as Toby Aid, an ambulance train. *Ben Stiller as Emmet Amtrak. *Jason Marsden as Kevin Shunter. *Craig T. Nelson as Danny Diesel. *Albert Brooks as James Loco. *Cayden Boyd as Johnny Freighter. *Spencer Fox as Cooper Horns. *Scott Adsit as Diesel and Baydrive (He appeared as a car version of Baymax) *T.J. Miller as Lancer Conrail. *Greg Tiernan as Rick. *Jonathan Forbes as Eric. *Rebecca O'Mara as Denise. *Diamond White as Crilly and Millie, Richard's fans. *Idina Menzel as Elscar (She appears in a car version of Frozen called "Frozengine"). *Kristen Bell as Anna Car (She appeared as a car version of Anna). *Jonathan Broadbent as Donny. *Olivia Colman as Bonnie. *Michael Legge as Luke. *Clive Mantle as Chris. *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan. *Nigel Pilkington as Gus. *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Silvia. *Rasmus Hardiker as Neil. *Joseph May as Carl. *N/A as George. *Larry the Cable Guy as Bert and Mater. *Flo Rida as Dave. *Kendra Scotts as Cara. *Ryan Potter as Zoomer, a very fast bullet train and Hiro Carmada(He appeared in a car version of Big Hero 6 called "Car Hero 6"). *Auli'i Carvalho as Motorana (She appeared in a car version of her called "Motorana"). *Dwayne Johnson as Maui Car (He appears as a car version of Maui). *Christopher Ragland as Cedric. *Ben Small as Craig. *Thomas Sangster as Simon. *Jules de Jongh as Amber Dieselton. *David Bedella as Jack McCarlow (Easy Train #60). *Martin Sherman as Bruce Funnler (Digital #2). *David Menkin as Doug Inngo (Dupoints #97). *Mark Moraghan as Travis. *Tom Hanks as Chester. *Rich Moore as Bobby Hybridiesel, The news reporter of the Steam Speed 300. *Travis Oates as Lester. *Kath Soucie as Susan. *Rob Paulsen as Ken. *Jeff Bennett as Mel. *Danny Mann as Ross. *Jennifer Hale as Jeanette. *Dee Bradley Baker as Eddie. *Greg Ellis as Orville. *Steve Blum as William. *Michael J. Gough as Paul. *Matt L Jones as Sweeps, a cleaning train. *James Arnold Taylor as Matthew. *Alec Baldwin as Colin. *Robert Tinkler as Rodney. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Aaron. *Wilmer Valderrama as Nicholas. *Fred Stoller as Scott. *Maurice Lamarche as the Manager, Train race manager and strict. *Zac Efron as Steamy, Richard's rival and main antagonist in the film, in the end he got derailed in the final racing scene in Trains. *James Franco as Dr. Diesel, the secondary antagonist in the film, he is also an evil scientist in the film, in the end he was defeated by getting electrocuted by wires. *Sandra Bullock as Jade, the tertiary antagonist in the film, she also tried to retire Richard Diesel from racing, in the end she went to prison. Soundtracks. 1.Locomotion-Atomic Kitten. 2.Life Is A Railroad- Chris Brown. 3.I Want To Chug-Shakira 4.Real Steam-Taylor Swift. 5.Chug On-Mark Holman. 6.Go & Race-Fall Out Boy. 7.Railroad To Hell-AC/DC. 8.A Train Can Race-Rascal Flatts. 9.All Aboard-Rihanna. 10.Oh Heaven's Never Gonna Be Like This-Alexander Perls. 11.No Way To Derail A Train-ZZ Ward. 12.Now Your Gone-Basshunter. 13.Ready To Roll-Jet Black Stare. 14.Get Going-Ke$ha. 15.You're Up-Snoop Dogg. 16.You Win-Imagine Dragons. 10 Locations in Trains. 1.Shuntington. 2.Tootville. 3.Traintown. 4.Funnel Junction. 5.Pointsville. 6.Quarry Site. 7.SteamingRace 500 in Texas. 8.Choo Choo ville. 9.Radiator Springs. 10.Tracks Town. Category:Spin-off Cars series